Topsy Turvy Love
by Teri Baumer
Summary: Ryoki and Hatsumi are in a whirlwind love affair while Azusa and Shinogu pine for her attention. Akane and Subaru are hitting it off as a pair and some interesting facts come to play with some issues with being Cherry or not. Read and Review.
1. Birthday Wish

Disclaimer: I don't own Hot Gimmick, Miki Aihara

I love Hot Gimmick. This one, it going to be Ryoki and Hatsumi, Hatsumi and Azusa… a love triangle. Akane and Subaru and Shinogu and Subaru's sister. I'm also going to write a Hot Gimmick Fic with Shinogu and Hatsumi and one with just Hatsumi and Azusa and one with just Hatsumi and Ryoki. So many possibilities.

No wait it's just gonna be Ryoki and Hatsumi.

At the apartment complex Hatsumi Narita was leaving the trash room to head up to the roof to enjoy her day off of school. When she got up there she saw that it was empty which made her even more happy. The breeze blew her dirty blonde hair away from her face. She closed her eyes as she enjoyed the cool feeling and the sweet smell of spring.

"Hey." A voice came from behind her. She turned to find Ryoki Tachibana behind her with his hair slicked back and his glasses off. She smiled as she turned to face him.

"Hi Ryoki."

"Hey, ya wanna come down to my room?"

A blush stained her face as she turned to face the breeze again. "You know I'm not ready…" She said as the wind cooled her hot face.

"But you're my slave." Ryoki said as he walked up behind her.

Turning around she glared at him. "I don't think so. I thought I was your _girlfriend_ Ryoki! You can't boss me around."

"I'll do what I want." And he showed her as he took her lips in a hot kiss, his tongue tangling itself with hers, his hands sifting through her hair. When he parted from her he stroked his thumbs over her flushed cheeks and smiled. "See I told you I do what I want. What I want now is _you._"

"I can't Ryoki." She said with a new blush.

"Why not?"

"I'm on my monthly." She said softly, embarrassed that she had to explain herself.

"Oh okay, well how about we go to the park."

With a smile she nodded okay.

While leaving the complex, Shinogu watched with sorrow as his sister walked away with her boyfriend, the young Tachibana son. "If only she knew how I felt." He said before heading down to the daycare center to pick up Hikaru.

At the park, Subaru and Akane were walking hand in hand a smile on Akane's face and a blush on Subaru's. When they saw Hatsumi and Ryoki, they waved at them to come over. Ryoki wasn't too pleased to be interrupted by those two but he knew if he wanted to get laid that making Hatsumi happy was his first priority.

"Hey guys." Akane said with a sing song tinge in her voice.

"Hey what are you two doing here?" Hatsumi asked.

"What do you think? We're here for some fun!" Akane said with an exasperated gasp.

"Oh we're here for a lovey-dovey walk." Hatsumi said with a smile up at Ryoki who just smiled back absentmindedly.

"I guess we'll see ya later."

"Yeah cya." Subaru said as he watched his best friend walk away.

"Wonder what's up with Ryo?"

"Dunno, but I know that he's still Cherry." Akane said with a smile.

"What!" Subaru said as he jumped away from Akane.

"He's cherry because Hatsumi still is. I read her diary and it said that he was cherry and that he had a manual on how to have sex."

Bursting out in a gust of laughter Subaru hugged Akane. "Well wouldn't Ryo be shocked to find out that I'm not a cherry boy anymore!"

"Yeah but you still act like you're cherry!" Akane said as she jutted out her hip and gestured at Subaru. "You still blush when we hold hands and stuff. I mean why do you do that?"

"It's cuz I like you Akane." Subaru said as he hugged her.

"I guess it's okay. You're so kawaii when you blush. I mean when we first did it I saw that you had more of a blush than I did."

"Akane!" he said as she laughed and watched him blush.

"Ya know my birthday is coming up Ryoki." Hatsumi said with a sigh.

"Yeah what do you want?" he asked as he threw an arm around her shoulder.

"I was thinking that-that maybe we could spend the weekend alone."

Ryoki looked down at her ducked head. "Do you mean you want to actually **do it**?" He watched as Hatsumi nodded.

"Only if you make it special and romantic and gentle." She said softly.

"Yeah of course, but why?" he asked as he tipped her chin up.

"It's because I love you Ryoki. I'm no longer terrified of you. Well actually you do terrify me but in a different way."

"How so?"

"You make me scared. The way you make my pulse beat so quickly and how you make me yearn for your warmth. You make me hate you but at the same time make me want you."

Smiling he hugged her, his chin upon the top of her head. "I guess I love you too. I feel the same way. That heat that begins in the pit of your stomach and just seems to bloom through your blood stream."

"Exactly."

"Okay you'll be seventeen, I'll make it special okay." He said, actually wanting to be nice to her. "I'll take you home now."

"Naw I've got to go to the studio and pick up Azusa. I have something important to tell him."

Annoyed Ryoki stared down hotly at Hatsumi. " I don't like that you are hanging out with him. Especially with the way he treated you."

"I'm doing a favor for his dad. Nothing else. I'll call you if something happens. Okay!" and annoyed now with Ryoki she ran off.

When she was at the studio she asked the secretary for Azusa but was told that he wasn't around. She then tried reaching him on is cell phone. He wasn't picking up but she thought maybe he was in a meeting. She then left and headed off to get a snack.

Since she wasn't used this area she found herself lost. And then thinking that she knew where she was she walked down an ally. Sadly she found herself in a predicament. She saw Azusa and one of his buddies from the studio swapping money and a back of white stuff.

"I uh, I didn't mean to…" and before she knew what she was doing she was running. She heard footsteps behind her and felt herself being tackled to the cold hard ground.

"Can't let you squeal." The guy said.

"Azusa! Azusa!"

"Hatsumi this time it's your fault."

"I'm just here to tell you that your father told me that- that he's going to be gone for the next week!"

"Like I care couldn't you have told me that on my cell?" he asked as he watched her struggle.

"I'm sorry." She sobbed out.

"Hatsumi!" a familiar voice came from the entrance of the ally.

"Shinogu!"

"What's going on?" he asked as she ran over to her, glaring daggers at the man.

"I was lost and I needed to give Azusa a message."

"Dude get away or I'll give you a few injuries." The guy pinning Hatsumi down said.

"Don't mess with my sister!"

"Aww ain't that sweet." The guy said as he shoved her head down harder in the concrete.

"Azusa! Is this something you planned!" Shinogu asked.

"Yeah, my dad is on vacation but I got someone to fake him."

"But why?"

"Because I'm still out to get revenge on the Narita family!"

"You're wrong! My father didn't have an affair with you mom!" Hatsumi cried out.

"How would you know?" he asked.

"Cause my dad isn't like that!"

"She's right! You want to know who it was?" Shinogu asked as she pulled the guy off of his sister and held him up in the air.

"Sure tell me Mr. I'm in love with my sister."

"It was Mr. Tachibana who fucked your mom. _He_ was the one who threatened my old man to keep his secret! Your private investigator is screwed up!"

Suddenly Shinogu woke up and found himself in a cold sweat. Guess it was all a dream. He got up and called Hatsumi's cell and found that it was her birthday. Her voice mail came on, seemed that she changed it. "Hey it's Hatsumi, I'm celebrating with Ryoki this weekend. Call ya later!"

Ryoki Tachibana! Those two…

**_A/N: Okay I'm done. This is random and it's 1am in the morning. I did this on a whim and now I'm going to go to bed. Did you like it? Read and review! Email me at NO wait you can email me at my main email at I check that one more. Oh my aim SN is FYAnimeJunkie618, and Teri Baumer 330 and Venus 2 Chick. Put 'em all on your buddy list b/c I'm a moody person. It depends if I want to get on certain SN's. Well I gg. LYL. _**

**_Lace_**


	2. No longer Cherry

Disclaimer: I don't own Hot Gimmick. Mika Aihara does. Lucky woman. OMG, I love this series. And I don't know how many volumes there are. I know volume eight is out.

**Thank you for your reviews. I'm happy to know that you like this. I was so happy that I was the first to have a rated M fic. Makes me feel special. I mean gosh they're not many to begin with but it's terrific. **

Okay on with the story.

**Warning: Possible Lemon. I mean we're talking about Ryoki. **

Poor Shinogu, Akane thought as she saw her brother sulking. She knew that he always worried about Hatsumi but he was so overprotective over her. She knew she had been finding herself quite jealous. But she shouldn't be worrying about stuff like that because her big sister was out for the weekend with her sugga daddy. Finally her big sister would lose her virginity… hopefully. Maybe then she would stop being so freaking uptight.

At the special hotel that Ryoki had reserved Hatsumi stood in absolute awe. " I can't believe the size of this place!"

"Yeah well it's thanks to my dad." Ryoki said as he shrugged his jacket off.

"Well it's won-." Hatsumi began to say before hot lips were covering hers. She had begun to get used to his surprised kisses but it still sent a certain jolt through her body. She closed her eyes and surrendered to it all. It was finally time to **_do it_**.

Hatsumi pulled away and took a few soothing breaths. "Be gentle okay? You know I'm scared Ryoki."

"Yeah I know. I am too." He said as he cupped her chin in his hand as he bent down to kiss her.

He led her towards the bed and when he felt her body stop he pulled away and smiled. He then cautiously began to unbutton her top, beginning with the top button. Slowly, one by one each came loose allowing him a larger view of her rosy skin. Once the shirt was unbuttoned he slipped it off of her shoulders and let it glide to the floor. She smiled at her as he stroked his hands along her arms, trying to help her relax. He then circled his arms around her waist and unzipped her skirt, letting that fall to the floor along with the shirt.

Looking up at the dirty blond man she saw the intensity in his eyes. She was practically naked as his hot gaze roved her body. It was really going to happen and she knew that she actually wanted to. She placed her hands on his broad chest. He only wore a white collared shirt. She began to unbutton it then hesitated and looked up at him.

"Yes." He said with a hoarse voice.

She began to do it, watching as bronze skin was revealed as each button was allowed loose. She too pushed back his shirt from his shoulders as he had done with her. She then gently let her fingers explore the broad expanse of his chest, feeling the head radiating from him. She placed her hands over his heart and felt the thumping of it. She felt a wave of tenderness engulf her as she lowered her head and kissed the spot where his heart resided.

He looked down as he saw her kiss his chest. He couldn't believe how much this girl made him want. He wanted to always protect her and always be with her. He knew that Hatsumi was pure, just as he was so he decided to hurry things along. He stepped back and unzipped his pants and stepped out of them, leaving them both only in their undergarments. He then approached Hatsumi and smiled down as he placed his hands on her shoulders. He then bent his head down and kissed her gently before he intensified it. He probed his tongue through her lips, letting it mingle with hers. As he did so he reached around and unclasped her bra and let it fall to the floor. As he did so he reclined their bodies on the bed so they could lie down. His kisses moved from her mouth, down her neck and to the tip of her right breast. He circled his tongue around its rosy tip and enjoyed her cry of fear and pleasure.

"Ryoki." Hatsumi gasped out as his mouth moved to her other breast. He felt something hot in the pit of her stomach. She couldn't believe how gentle his touch was. She loved the hot touch of his lips on her skin and the rough feel of his hands caressing her body. She could feel his hands moving down to the waistband of her panties. She arched and let him slide them down her long legs. She then cried out in complete pleasure as his head moved between her legs. His hot tongue was sending hot jolts through her body. She couldn't believe what he was making her feel. Her hands went to his hair to grasp as she cried out again.

"Ryoki, Ryoki, Ryoki." She cried out like a mantra.

He lifted his head and smiled. He couldn't wait any longer. He pulled his briefs off and nudged his knee between her legs, making her legs part. He lifted her hips up so he could enter her more easily. "Hold on to me." He said urgently as he slipped into the first bit of her womanhood. He inched in until he reached a barrier. He took a deep breath and breached it as Hatsumi cried out. He stopped and stared down. He saw her eyes open and stare up at him.

"It's okay. It's gone the pain. Don't stop." She said softly as she reached up and pulled his face down to hers to kiss.

He kissed her as he began to move slowly in and out of her. His movements were tentative at first but when he felt her hips melt against his own he began to thrust faster and deeper each time. He moved his mouth to her neck as his body invaded hers. He felt her body go suddenly taut as she cried out. He felt her body spasm as she tightened around his engorged arousal. He thrust faster until he couldn't any longer. He groaned as he came, his body shaking with the intensity of it. He panted as he supported himself on his forearms. He smiled down after a few minutes and looked at Hatsumi. "I love you." He said as he rolled them to their side, their bodies still intimately connected.

"I love you too." She said as he sighed out with content. She closed her eyes and cuddled up to Ryoki. She had never before felt so warm and secure. As for Ryoki he rested his chin on her head and smiled. He was in love and he liked it. He let himself fall asleep.

A few hours later though there was a loud roar that roused the two lovers awake. "RYOKI TACHIBANA WHAT IN BLAZES ARE YOU DOING IN THIS ROOM WITHOUT MY PERMISSION?"

A/N: Okay I know it's short but it's a doozy. I mean finally Ryoki is no longer a virgin and then someone barges in! Okay I promise to make my next chapter three times longer which means 9 pages. Do the math, even though that is the devil subject in all the world. I wish I had Ryoki's intellect. Then I would be able to pass! OMG I hate math.

**Okay read and review, well obviously you've already read it but review. Cuz the more reviews the more frequently I'll update. Like my CCS one. I update every other day it seems like since I re-posted it. Well love you guys!**

**Teri**


	3. Disturbing Dreams

Disclaimer: I don't own Hot Gimmick… 

**Omg I read volume 8! Oh Shinogu! You're so sexy!**

**Okay now I'll thank all of you guy's!**

**Thanks to MirokuRox, Kyomi Yoshimoto, Lynn, Crazyboutanime, gip-rik, and Sesshomaru's woman. And to the most recent reviewer's thanks for reading. **

**SPECIAL NOTE: I'll also be posting a new Hot Gimmick Fic. It's a 17th birthday present to my friend Danielle! She is a Hatsumi X Shinogu lover. So I plan to have it titled "Forbidden Love" **

**Also keep an eye out for my one-shot angel sanctuary story, rated M, called "Forbidden Lust" it's another birthday gift for my friend Torii. **

**Now are you guys ready?**

With his head up and his eyes fuzzy, Ryoki Tachibana blinked several times, trying to get the figure in front of him in focus.

"Who's there?" Hatsumi asked as she hid under the pillow.

"I don't know, I can't see."

"That's what you get for sleeping with your contacts in." Hatsumi said.

"Shut up I took them out in the middle of the night."

"Ryoki!"

"Shit."

"What is it?" Hatsumi asked, still hidden under the linens.

"It's my old man." Ryoki said as he found his glasses. (Utterly blind without them.)

"Ryoki you said that this was okay!" Hatsumi said as she tugged on his arm.

"Shut up will you!" he said as he turned to his old man. "Why are you here? I swore that I checked that you guys wouldn't be here."

"Ryoki don't you know that you're not that smart. I'm here to tell you that **IT'S TIME TO WAKE UP."**

Suddenly Ryoki awoke in a horrible sweat. He looked around the room and saw that it was just after dawn. He turned to look beside him and saw Hatsumi sleeping beside him. He sighed as he settled back down. He gazed down at the lovely young woman sleeping next to him. He thought that he was really lucky. He smiled and shut his eyes.

"Ryoki…" Hatsumi said in a gentle whisper.

"What?" he asked as he threw an arm over his eyes to block out the sun.

"It's already past noon."

"Who cares…"

"I do. I'm lonely." Hatsumi said as he bent over to kiss him.

"Oh so do you want more?" He asked as he opened his eyes to see Hatsumi fully dressed.

"No silly but I'm kind of hungry." She said cheerfully.

"So am I." He said as he cupped her boob.

"Not now! We've already run out of condoms." She said as she pulled away and tossed a fresh pair of clothes at him.

"You are such a party pooper Hatsumi." Ryoki said as he tugged his shirt over his head.

"Tough luck sweet cheeks." She said as she sent him a sexy wink.

"Oh yeah you know that I have the sexiest cheeks in the world." He said as he mooned her.

"Grow up!" Hatsumi said as she headed to the salon.

When Ryoki finally came out he found Hatsumi ready to go. "Are we going to come back here?" she asked as she walked to him.

"Naw we'll sign out and then get a bite to eat before we go back to the complex."

She nodded and followed Ryoki to the lobby. They signed out and headed to IHOP. (Sadly I just found out today what IHOP stood for. Is it me or am I just REALLY slow?)

"I'd like a large orange juice and the blueberry pancakes." Hatsumi said as she gave the waiter her order.

"And you sir?" the waiter asked Ryoki.

"I'd like a large orange juice and the strawberry waffles." Ryoki said as he closed his menu.

They ate and talked and played footsy all through their meal. When they were done they left, smiles on their faces as they walked out hand in hand.

Once at the complex, Akane was there waiting for Hatsumi. "Omigod! Hatsumi I've been waiting for you! You need to go up immediately!" Akane said as she dragged her sister away from Ryoki. Hatsumi sent Ryoki an apologetic look.

When Akane got into the room with her big sister she shut and locked the door. "Okay spill! Tell me how it was!" Akane ordered.

"Is this the only thing you wanted to know?" Hatsumi asked with a sigh.

"Of course!"

"It was wonderful!" Hatsumi said with a dreamy gaze.

"So how many times did you **do **it?" Akane asked as she leaned in.

"Fooioovooeoo" Hatsumi mumbled out.

"I can't hear you!" Akane said in her sweet sing song voice.

"FIVE TIMES!" Hatsumi finally said.

"WOW!" Akane said with eyes wide open.

"Eh…" Hatsumi said as she buried her head into the pillow.

"Well lemme tell you that Shinogu was freaking out. He came in and told me that you were out for your birthday with Ryoki!" Akane said as she tied her hair up. "And his face was all red and he was sweating. I swear he favor's you so much more than he does me!"

"It's probably because I'm such a freaking klutz." Hatsumi said with a sad sigh.

"Well let's just say he was flipping out and I had to get Asahi down her to help him calm down. You know she's totally smitten with Shinogu." Akane said with a sweet smile. "But then again I'm totally in luv with Subaru."

"Yeah but it's weird…"

"What is?" Akane asked.

"Me not being a virgin anymore. I mean you've been a cherry free girl for awhile." Hatsumi said.

Suddenly the door swung open. The girls looked up to see their mother standing in front of them with the eeriest look on her face. "Did I just over hear that neither of my daughters are virgins?"

"Shit!" Akane said.

"Crud." Hatsumi said.

**A/N: Okay now how do you like that? I love my new cliffhangers. Okay I'm waiting for my "HONEY" to call but then again he's not my honey. I hope he will be. I am totally thinking of posting my new story, an original on fictionpress. I mean I totally hope you'll read it. Now how improper was that sentence? Well read and review. I hope you'll do so cuz then that will give me the prerogative to update. Well LOVE YOU GUYS.**

**Teri/Lace**

**POLL: **

**Should Hatsumi be preggo w/ Ryoki's kid?**

**Yes**

**No**

**Should Akane have Subaru's kid?**

**Yes**

**No**

**Who should I pair Azusa up with?**


	4. Results

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hot Gimmick.**

**Sorry: I'm sorry for not updating in like the past few months. Let's just say I had exams and then work. With that I got my report card found out I failed and then sulked at work and then got a REVISED report card and found out I passed! So am I forgiven?**

**Thank you to all that reviewed. You're what have made me get off my deflated ass.**

"I can't believe that my two girls aren't virgins." Mrs. Narita said as she combed a restless hand through her graying hair.

"Mom it's not like Hatsumi is a slut." Akane said as she tried to stand up for her elder sister.

"Mom don't listen to Akane." Hatsumi said. "It's me that- that has…"

A hand cut off Hatsumi. "I'm getting you both gynecologist appointments." Mrs. Narita said as she left the room.

A week later the two girls sat in an examination room clothes off and in its place a flimsy examination robe. "Gosh this is sure trendy." Akane said as she lifted up a sleeve.

"These weren't meant for style Akane." Hatsumi said as she sighed.

When the female doctor entered she smiled. She checked out Akane first and told her that she was all clear and that she'd prescribe her a low hormonal birth control. Akane was then allowed to leave and change. It was Hatsumi's turn to have her pelvic exam.

"Now put your feet into the stirrups."

Hatsumi complied. " I'm not going to insert a tube into your vagina. Then I'll insert this long q-tip and swab your cervix."

Hatsumi sat there in that very uncomfortable position. She heard the doctor make some noises. When she felt that the foreign objects were gone she sat up and stared at the doctor's face. "What's wrong?" Hatsumi asked.

"Well Hatsumi it seems that you're pregnant!"

"What! I'm preggo?" Hatsumi said, her eyes turning into two large hazel saucers. "But that can't be!" she said as tears began to fill her eyes.

"Well I'm afraid to tell you that you are. What do you plan to do?" The doctor asked.

"I guess I'll have to go tell Ryoki." Hatsumi said with a weary sigh. "By the way how is my sister?"

"She's fine. I've put her on an oral contraception."

"Good." Hatsumi said as she held back her tears.

When she got home she was weak and tired from crying. Her mother had berated her and said that she should terminate the pregnancy. Hatsumi couldn't decide anything until she told Ryoki.

She finally got the courage to call him and told him to meet her up on the roof. When she was there she stood and watched the sun set. The wind was cool and made her feel momentarily better. She turned when she heard his footsteps, smelled his spicy scent.

"Hey baby." He said as he encircled her waist with his arms to bring her closer to him. "I've missed you all day." He said, being more gentle than usual.

"Ryoki I need to tell you something."

"What is it?" he asked as he saw the nervousness in her eyes.

"I went to the doctor. My mother found out that both Akane and I are sexually active. Akane came out clear, but the doctor found something." She said. She took a shuddering breath and looked up at him. "She found that I'm pregnant Ryoki." She could no longer hold back the floodgate of tears. She began to sob so hard that she fell to her knees.

Ryoki bent down and pulled her into an embrace. He placed his chin on top of her head and rocked her back and forth. "It's okay." He said, still feeling kind of numb.

When her tear's stopped her looked up into his face. "What are we going to do? My mom said if I don't terminate it that she'll kick me out." Hatsumi felt the heat of tear's rise again.

"We're going to keep it." He said softly. "If we have to we'll get married." He took a deep breath. "No matter what Hatsumi, I love you. I know I act like a creep and a jerk and that I'm selfish, but I love you." He said, finally letting the last barrier around his heart to crumble.

"I'm so scared Ryoki." Hatsumi said with a sniffle.

"It's okay. Come we'll go and tell my mother." He then took her hand and pulled her to her feet. "Are you okay?" he asked. "Yeah just kinda weak." She said as she swayed.

He then picked her up and carried her to the stairs and walked towards his home. He walked in and passed the maid who seemed to be a bit dumbfounded. When he walked into the parlor he saw his mother sitting on the couch. She looked up and gaped at Ryoki holding Hatsumi. "Ryoki dear what are you doing here with Miss Narita?" she asked, kind of offended that her son would even dare bring that lower being into her home.

"We've got something to tell you mother." He said as he carefully placed Hatsumi down on a love seat across from his mother. He made it a point to sit next to Hatsumi and to hold her cold shaking hands. "Hatsumi is pregnant mother. She's pregnant with my child." He sat and watched his mother's jaw drop and gape at him. "I know you mother, don't make it a point to accuse her of being something she's not. She's been with only me."

There was a long pause of silence. Mrs. Tachibana took off her glasses and covered her face with her hands. "How long have you known Hatsumi?" she asked without looking up.

"Only a few hours. My mother sent me to the doctor to get checked out and she said I was pregnant. She said that I'm only a month and that I'll be due in December. That is if I we decide to keep the baby."

Mrs. Tachibana's head shot up. "What do you mean by _if_?"

"Well my mother said if I kept the baby that she would kick me out of the house and leave me. I don't know what to do." Hatsumi said as she moistened her lips and took a shuddering breath. She could feel another bout of tears coming on.

"No you and Ryoki will do the proper thing. You two will get married. I'll make sure you get the care you need." She said with her face solemn. "I know that in the past you might have not liked me much and that my pride and social appearance was most important but I will not tolerate my grandchild to be butchered, nor will I accept the mother to become street scum."

"Do you really mean it?" Hatsumi asked as tear's shimmered into her eyes.

"Yes, and if you mother doesn't get some sense into her head then you can always come to me." She said with genuine love in her voice. "Stay the night. You and Ryoki need rest." Mrs. Tachibana moved and walked into her study.

Ryoki then led Hatsumi into his room and hugged her tight. "Do you wanna look on the net about stuff about pregnancy?" he asked.

"Yeah." She said as she sat in his lap and watched him **_Google _**pregnancy symptoms. What came up was quite interesting.

"Hey look here. It says by the fourth month your hormones will be raging and that you'll be incredibly horny." Ryoki said with mischief glowing in his eyes.

"But I'll be all fat and moody." Hatsumi said as she sighed. "But I don't know." She said as she laid her head on his shoulder. "I love you Ryoki." She said as he held her close.

"What should be name it if it's a boy?" Ryoki asked.

"Yuuki." Hatsumi said.

"Fai." Ryoki said and smiled. "Yuuki Fai Tachibana. I like the sound of it."

"And if it's a girl I fancy Anastasia."

"It's kinda western but I like it. How about Anastasia Kyoko Tachibana."

"I love it."

"Okay now off to sleep." Ryoki said as he sat up abruptly. He opened his door and asked the maid if she could round up some night - clothes for Hatsumi.

"But I'm not tired." She said.

"But you're pregnant with my child. I want you to healthy." He said, getting annoyed by this little defiance.

When the maid brought the clothes, he tossed it at her and ordered her to change and shower. "I will not have a dirty girlfriend or an ill one. Think Hatsumi and stop being dim!" he said. Once that door was closed he stripped down and changed into a nice pair of satin blue pajama pants and matching top. He placed his glasses down on the bedside table and crawled under the covers. Putting his arms behind his head he imagined Hatsumi swollen with the life that they made. He could also see her bitching about being tired. That would be one thing that he'd have to work on. But wow was his life going to change.

The next day was Sunday and Hatsumi was going to go tell her mother that Ryoki wanted to keep the baby and raise it with her. She also would tell Akane and Shinogu about her current situation. She'd also decided to ask Azusa about what to do. Yeah Ryoki had opened up to her and revealed a side of himself that she had never known existed.

As Hatsumi got near her home door she felt a wave of hot nausea and dizziness hit her. She leaned to the side poll and took a few deep breaths. She decided that she needed some water and that she would rest before packing. As he began to walk again she was hit again with a horrible wave of dizziness and fell back, her vision wavering.

"Hatsumi!" A voice called out to her.

_A/N: Okay so how did you guys like it? You should feel special cuz I wrote this before I did my Chobits, Angelic Layer, CCS, Ceres, and FFX-2 fics. Wowza! Ain't that uncanny. Damn and now listing all those I have 5 chapters to write and it will prolly be all together a total of 30 pages! This one ended up being 5 pages, single spaced and size 11 font. So yay! I hope you guys forgive me for taking uber long to update. It's been busy this summer. I work 40hrs a week at a day camp in the humid heat and get home deflated. And I have less access to a computer. Like I said, if anyone is willing to donate money or start a fund to buy me a computer I would be more than grateful. _

**_Okay I have a Poll now… I've been thinking actually. _**

_**Should Ryoki get pissed at Hatsumi and dump her in the middle of her pregnancy? **_

_**If yes, should she turn to Azusa or Shinogu for comfort? **_

**_And should this stay a Ryoki X Hatsumi fic or should she hook up with Shinogu or Azusa? _**

**_Yeah I made it so that Ryoki revealed a new side to himself, but Azusa and Shinogu are still fucking sexy! I mean OMFG! _**

_**Oh and should Hatsumi have one, two, or three kids? And what gender? **_

**_Okay now I'll prolly not update 'til the beginning of August. But definitely before Otakon which is the 19th of August. _**

**_I love you all for still sticking with me. I have finished and have 5 more things to update! Keep reviewing… The more reviews the faster I'll update. Promise!_**

_**Love you lots, **_

**_Teri Baumer _**


	5. Change of Hearts

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hot Gimmick… Miki Aihara does…**

**DON'T FLAME ME… CONSTRUCTIONAL CRITQUING ONLY!**

**Okay so I got one flame… And the person doesn't know how to spell 'sausage' so anyway I'll leave it up and you can hunt them down for me.**

**NOTE: I know that I haven't updated ALL summer… But I had work and now I'm getting over a virus… But anyway, you'll feel special cuz I'm updating this DOUBLE! I know that I've veered off from the real Ryoki and his mom's personalities from the manga (I just got vol. 9!) but I mean this is how he's gonna change… But he'll change back soon enough… Once Hatsumi move's in and engaged and shit! Cuz then he'll be the controlling husband and that will be HELL!**

"Hatsumi!" Shinogu shouted as he saw his beloved sister fall to the ground. He didn't know what to do, so he picked her up and ran into the living room. "Mom Hatsumi has fainted!" Shinogu shouted.

"Leave her be." Mrs. Narita said. "She's just pregnant. She'll be leaving soon enough."

"What do you mean by 'she'll be leaving soon enough?"

"She's going to keep it, so it's no use trying to talk her out of it. I'm not going to have my daughter disgrace this family!"

"You know what you sound like mother… Just like Mrs. Tachibana!" Shinogu said as he turned around and walked out. "I'll take Hatsumi upstairs to some people that most likely will care about their grandchild!"

Mariko was the one who opened the door when Shinogu was frantically banging on it! "Oh my! What's wrong?" She asked as she quickly ushered him and Hatsumi in. "She passed out in front of our door. I tried to reason with my mother but she's being unreasonable." Shinogu explained as Ryoki and Mrs. Tachibana rushed into the living room.

"Of all the Narita's I thought your mother was more reasonable. This is crazy. I may be stubborn and strict, but when it comes to something as important as my Ryoki's wellbeing then I'll push it to the side." Mrs. Tachibana said as she sniffed and patted her hair.

"Mother what do you think is wrong with her?" Ryoki asked.

"Exhaustion. I was that way when I was carrying you Ryoki dear. Now if you'd excuse me I've got some calls to make."

In the study, Mrs. Tachibana was punching the Narita's number in. She waited one ring, then two, and then on the third someone picked up. "Hello may I please speak to Mrs. Narita?"

"She's speaking."

"This is Mrs. Tachibana. I'm calling in regard of your daughter. I hear that you won't take any of this pregnancy. I know that nowadays it's unheard of children having babies, but this is my flesh and blood too, and I will not sit here and let this child be shunned."

"Mrs. Tachibana, I've had enough with your family. I've had to keep my head up high and now this is going to send my family down hill on the respect and family opinion. I am no longer going to talk to my daughter."

"Now this is something I'm very shocked. I thought you were a more rational woman. Yes it will change the outlook on my family, but wouldn't it make you look worse for shunning your pregnant daughter?" With that last word, Mrs. Tachibana hung up the phone.

She had tried her hardest to raise her son in the best sort of light. Her family had been cold and now that she saw the situation she understood that she had been doing the same thing to her dear Ryoki. She'd been thinking of nothing but herself and her popularity. Now that she was going to be a grandmother it was time that she unlocked the safe to her heart and melt the ice surrounding it.

Sighing she leaned her head on her hands and thought how she was going to deal with this. She was going to have to inform her husband. She knew that their marriage was over, but out of respect they stayed together for Ryoki's sake. She had always known about his affair with Miho and she had trapped herself into a corner and shut herself from true love and happiness. It was now a time for changes!

**A/N: How was that everyone? Now I've got a reason for why Mrs. Tachibana is being nicer. And I have a deeper reason for it later. Like why she's supporting this. She was once like Hatsumi and she doesn't want to see it happen again. So you can try and figure it out. But with Shinogu and maybe Azusa, will Ryoki be able to keep the fuse unlit or will he blow up? Read and Review. REVIEWS ARE IMPORTANT!**

**I love you! Don't forget to check out my new fic on Hatsumi and Shinogu. And don't flame please. Someone already did that and calls it "the worst thing I've ever read so just give it up." **

**OMG if that person reports abuse and this account is terminated I'll be fucking pissed off! I'm not dealing w/ that shit again!**

**Love ya!**

**Teri Baumer**


	6. The truth of Ms Tachibana!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hot Gimmick… Miki Aihara does, and I'm so in love with her artwork!**

**Thank you guys for reviewing. Yet again I'll apologize for not updating quickly, but as you kinda know, my life sucks, and school sucks and my mother sucks and I've already done stupid stuff that I shouldn't have done, but whatever. **

* * *

Waking up in the arms of the one she loved wasn't something she was used to. Especially when she was waking up in Ryoki's bed, and his arms wrapped around her waist. It was incredibly awkward when a wave of morning sickness hit her and she had to tear herself away from Ryoki to make it to the toilet in time.

When she came back, Ryoki saw her tangled hair, her clammy pale face, her hands shaking. "Hatsumi come here." He said gently. "Is it the nausea?" he asked. He felt her nod yes and feeling a wave of kindness hit him he wrapped his hands around her waist, his hands resting protectively on her flat stomach.

"I can't believe that there is a tiny life growing inside of you." He said.

"Yeah, It's kind of amazing." She said, staring at her stomach.

"Ryoki dear, breakfast is ready. Hatsumi should eat too." Ms. Tachibana said at the door.

Ryoki ate his fill, while poor Hatsumi nibbled on a piece of toast. When they were done, Ryoki headed out for school, while Hatsumi sat in awkward silence in the living room with Ms. Tachibana.

"Hatsumi dear, I bet you're wondering why I've been so nice, or so open to you."

"Well of course Ms. Tachibana. You've always intimidated my family and me. It was a huge surprise to find that you were open to this pregnancy." Hatsumi said bluntly.

"Yes, well there is something I must tell you. When I was a young girl, I fell in love, and not with Mr. Tachibana. He was a beautiful man, and it was a sort of puppy love. We shared our feelings for each other intimately and soon after I found that I was with child." She took a deep breath before going on. "My mother was very strict and sent me against my will to get an abortion. Right afterward we moved. Ever since I've shut myself off to love, even to my own son."

Understanding a sort of pain that Ms. Tachibana was experiencing, Hatsumi grasped her hands in her own. "I understand. It was hard for you, and there was never anyone around to show you kindness or love. And the loss of your baby was even more of a reason to close your heart off, especially to your mother."

"Well yes, I guess that is how I feel. But you dear, I want you to keep this child, and know that I'll be there. I'll try and change dear, but your mother needs to realize that this isn't the ruin of her life. It should be a joy, not a nuisance."

"I believe that she'll change her mind when the baby comes." Hatsumi said softly.

"Well I don't find it safe for you to go to school in your frail condition. You need to take those prenatal vitamins and take care of yourself. I'll hire a tutor for you."

For next month or so things went along well. Hatsumi was learning a lot from the tutor that Ms. Tachibana hired for her, and she had already gotten over her morning sickness and moved into that transition where she could smell everything, and the urge to want to find the source of it.

To Ryoki's disappointment, Hatsumi hadn't gotten all hot and heavy for him, which left him wanting and waiting for that time to come. But the good thing was that it was the beginning of her fourth month, and they had just found out the sex of their baby.

"I can't believe it!" Akane said, overjoyed with the news.

"I know, it's uncanny isn't it?" Hatsumi said, her face glowing with happiness. The two sisters' were spending time together, in secret of their mother, on the room of the complex. Subaru and Ryoki were in the stairwell playing poker.

"I'm going to be an auntie! I'll be Auntie Akane!"

"I know, and I'll be mommy!" Hatsumi giggled out. "But I kinda was hoping to have a little girl, but I'm blessed with having a beautiful baby boy!"

"I know! I think that Shinogu will be thrilled to hear that he'll have a nephew." Akane said.

"I know, but somehow I can't get the feeling that there is something up with him."

"I-uh…" Akane said, her eyes getting bright with ripe fear. Turning around Hatsumi saw that her mother was standing at the bottom of the staircase, her eyes blazing, making poor Subaru shiver in his boots.

"Damn." Hatsumi said.

"Akane, I told you not to talk to her ever again."

"But Mom! Hatsumi is my sister! I can't just forget her, especially since she's carrying my nephew!"

"Shut up!"

"Mom, why are you doing this to me?" Hatsumi asked, tears now trickling down her face. "I don't understand."

"I will not have your life ruined by this, you deserve a bright future, not one with a bastard child born out of wedlock!"

"But I don't care! I'll not, Ah-ouch." Hatsumi said, clutching her stomach. "Oh my god!" Hatsumi's face was creased in pain as she stared at her mother then Ryoki. "Something's wrong."

Without missing a beat, Ryoki lifted Hatsumi in his arms, and pushed by Ms. Narita. "We'll get you an ambulance." He said, noticing the blood trickling down her leg. He could hear his heart pounding in his head as fear reared its ugly face in his mind.

* * *

**A/N: I know it's a short chapter. I mean it's not that great either. I'm just overwhelmed with school and a bitchy mom and homework and a hell of a lot of bull shit. But I hope you liked it. Please read and review!**

**LYL,**

**Teri Baumer**


	7. Surprises!

**Disclaimer: I don't Hot Gimmick… tough beanie weenies!**

**Okay So I'm updating for a certain fan that said that she'd cry if I didn't. So I am now.**

* * *

Ryoki sat next to the bed that Hatsumi was lying in caught in a deep sleep. He really couldn't fathom any ideas why his love was having issues. Or at least he didn't want to think it about.

The doctor said that her premature labor was triggered by her huge amount of stress. They were thankfully able to stop the labor, and mother and child were stable. There are five months left, and it would've been horrible if the little life that they made died.

The doctor instructed that Hatsumi stay on bed rest until delivery. She was aloud to go out to a park, but any strenuous activities were forbidden, including sex. Poor Ryoki…

As time went by, Hatsumi was left alone at the Tachibana home, reading, and watching TV. She on occasions would go out on evening walks with Ryoki or Akane. She was so fragile that she found herself sleeping a lot.

One evening, Hatsumi was left on her own; Mariko (I think that's the maid's name.) was in the kitchen preparing food. Ms. Tachibana had a conference to attend to, and Ryoki was at cram school.

As she sat on the couch watching evening drama, she was quite aware of the little tap dance in her stomach. When Mariko brought her dinner, she politely asked if she could put it in the fridge. With all the kicking, and Braxton hicks contractions, she couldn't even think of eating.

When the clock struck 10pm, Hatsumi began to feel even more uncomfortable. She heaved herself up from the couch, and began to walk towards the bathroom when a sharp pain hit her. She fell to her knees, as a contraction hit hard. She felt water around her, and noticed that it was coming from her. The only thing she could think of doing was scream.

Mariko ran in and tried to help Hatsumi calm down. She then ran and called an ambulance to come and pick up Hatsumi, and then called down to Akane to help comfort her.

"Hatsumi what is it?" Akane asked as she ran up and saw her sister on the floor.

"I'm in labor." She said between pants.

"Oh god! Where's Ryoki?" Akane asked.

"Cram School."

"Well call an ambulance." Akane said.

"Uh I already have. They're on their way." Mariko said.

"I want it to stop." Hatsumi said.

When the ambulance came they took her immediately to the hospital. Akane took the responsibility to go call Ryoki. When she finally got him to answer the cell, she screamed into the phone. "Oh my fucking gawd Ryoki! Don't you know that you should answer the cell now a days! God, come to the hospital immediately. Hatsumi is in labor."

Without even answering back he hung up and ran out of cram school. When he got to the hospital and spotted Akane, he demanded that she lead him to where his girlfriend was.

When he entered the room, he saw Hatsumi hooked up to an IV and monitors, Mariko by her side, wiping her brow. He ran over to the other side of the bed and grasped her hand.

"I'm here now. How are you?" he asked stupidly.

"How do I look!" She asked on a grunt.

When the doctor came in, he ran over to him and demanded that he relieve Hatsumi's pain.

"I can't sir. She's way too far in labor for us to risk giving her any painkillers. It will put the baby at risk."

"Then when will she be able to deliver?"

"She's at 8cm right now, two more to go until she'll be able to push."

Two hours later Ryoki and Hatsumi were in the delivery room. Ryoki had to suck it up and put up with the severe pain of her grip. She was panting and sweating as she pushed with determination.

"One more push Hatsumi."

"Fine." She grunted out.

The room went silent, and Hatsumi felt that unbearable pressure from between her legs leave. She heard the doctor suction the baby's mouth and nose, but still no noise.

"He's not crying." She said.

"What's wrong!" Ryoki demanded.

Then out of the blue a gusty wail came out of the baby, and then taken by a nurse, he was cleaned off.

Later that evening, Ms. Tachibana came rushing in, and stopped dead when she saw her son and Hatsumi sharing a bed, a beautiful pink baby cradled in her arms.

"My dears." She said softly as she approached the bed.

"Would you like to hold your grandson?" Hatsumi asked?

Ms. Tachibana nodded as she gently took the baby into her arms.

"His name is Kazuki Mokoto Tachibana." Ryoki said as she gazed down lovingly at Hatsumi. "You should have been there mother. She was amazing in the delivery room."

"He's just being nice. I accidentally broke his left hand. The pain was so horrible." She said with a glowing smile on her face as she watched Ms. Tachibana rock the baby back and forth.

"It's time for the first breast feeding." The nurse said as she took the baby from Ms. Tachibana. She handed him over to Hatsumi who did as the nurse said and positioned him by her breast. He latched on and a giggle game out of her mouth. "It tickles." She said.

That evening was calm and Ryoki and Hatsumi cuddled in the bed, and on occasion Kazuki was brought in for some milk.

Early that morning, when Hatsumi was nursing, with Ryoki sleeping soundly by her side, the last person that she wanted to see entered her room.

"Hello Hatsumi."

* * *

**A/N: Cliffhanger. Suckaz. But whatever. I hope you enjoyed it. I'm sorry that I don't update often but I have to type at home and then upload it on a school computer. And I am a junior in High School, so my workload is kinda intense. But I hope you're content. Now two more stories to type up. **

**Love you!**

**Teri Baumer**


	8. Family Fights

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hot Gimmick. Miki Aihara does, so I'm not claiming that I do.**

**Thanks to all that reviewed. As you can see, I'm updating much sooner! Isn't this great!**

* * *

"Mother?" Hatsumi asked, as she sat up. "Why are you here?"

"I'm here to take you home." She said evenly.

"No, I'm not going. I'm with Ryoki and his mother and our baby." She said as she elbowed Ryoki.

"What is it? I'm tired." He said as he grunted and sat up. He pulled on his glasses and then went silent.

"You're my daughter and I want you to come home." She said.

"Mother, I'll not come home until you forgive me and accept me back with a loving heart."

"No you will not!" Ryoki said as he stared down intensely at Hatsumi.

"What do you mean?" Hatsumi asked. "She's my mom, and I'll go back when I forgive her. "

"Well I don't think you should forgive her." He said. "She's been out of your life for almost 9 months and wanted you to abort your, our baby." He said.

"I know, but she is still my mother."

"I'm taking my daughter no matter what."

"No you will not." Ms. Tachibana said as she entered the room.

"Don't get in the way of a mother daughter feud." Ms. Narita said.

"I will when it has to do with my soon to be daughter in law."

"Yeah, see Hatsumi is my fiancée now." Ryoki said.

"Wait, we never made it official." Hatsumi said.

"What are you doing hesitating?" he asked heatedly.

"Well I ask because I don't know If I'm ready for marriage or not."

"But you're ready for parenthood with me?" he asked, his eyes fixed on her intensely.

"Yeah, but that's because I don't believe in abortion, and well I love you but we're still young. Is our love strong enough? Are we truly soul mates?" she asked, completely confused.

"Wait, does this have anything to do with Azusa or Shinogu? Shinogu is my brother, and god forbid me question our relationship!" Hatsumi said as she jumped out of the bed.

"Well you're my girlfriend, I tell you what to do." He said.

"I'm not a freaking puppet Ryoki. I have a mind of my own. This is why I have wavering thoughts of us not being able to stay together." She said as she pointed to him.

"So you're saying it's all me?" he asked.

"In a way yes. You for months tried to get me into bed, and then when I do have sex with you, you then demand more favors of me that I'm not comfortable with." She said.

"Are you sure it's not because you're stupid?" he asked.

"I know I might be naïve but I'm not stupid Ryoki. I have morals and I don't want you to get in the way of them!" she said.

With all the noise, it wasn't much of a surprise when a nurse came in and ordered everyone out of the patient's room, including Ryoki.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"Just stressed." She said.

"Get back into bed and rest then." The nurse said as she left.

Hatsumi couldn't relax, and was so steamed that she had to call someone.

"Hello?" a voice said.

"Subaru?" Hatsumi asked.

"Hami?" he asked unsure of the voice.

"Yeah it's me. I need to talk." She said.

"Okay." He said.

They talked for an hour, or rather Hatsumi talked and Subaru listened. "So you're saying that Ryoki is being his normal controlling idiotic self, and your mother is being a stupid bitch, and that Ms. Tachibana wants you and Ryoki to marry."

"Yeah."

"So the problem is Ryoki." He asked.

"Yeah he's so controlling that I don't know what to do with him."

"Yeah I can see what you mean."

"He said that all of our problems were because I was stupid." Hatsumi said with a sniffle.

"Well that's not true, and you know that." Subaru said. "Hey Hatsumi, I've gotta go, but I'll drop by the hospital with Asahi to chat and see the baby."

"Kay, thanks Subaru."

"No prob." He said before hanging up.

Still upset about the entire ordeal, Hatsumi pulled her knees up against her chest and rested her head on them. She was so emotionally tired and before she knew what was happening she was crying.

"Hey now, this is supposed to be a time of laughter not tears." A deep voice said from the doorway.

When she looked up, she saw Shinogu at the door holding a bouquet of sunflowers. "Why are you crying." He asked as he sat down by her bed after he had put the flowers down.

"It's Ryoki and Mom." She said. She explained everything to him, and started crying. She was surprised when warm arms wrapped around her and rocked her back and forth, soothing her tears into silence.

"Don't cry Hatsumi. If he's making you so unhappy, leave. Kazama and I have room at our place if you need somewhere to stay. You and the baby can stay." He said.

"Oh Ms. Narita. I have your son. He's ready for dinner." The nurse said as she brought in the baby and a bottle. Hatsumi had decided to use the pump and feed him her milk by bottle.

"Should I leave?" he asked.

"No, he's drinking from a bottle now." She said softly as she cradled Kazuki. "Kazuki, this is your uncle Shinogu. He'll be by your side forever." She said as she gazed up at her brother.

"Like hell." Ryoki said from the doorway.

* * *

**A/N: Oh, more drama on the way, but I hope you liked this chapter! I am so bored so I decided to update my stories. I've been uber sick and now that I'm better, I'm so bored. I'm not aloud to do much since I'm still weak and can still get sick again, so I'm supposed to stay inside. But Yay! I can update. Please Review!**

**Love you guys!**

**Teri Baumer**


	9. Doubt

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hot Gimmick, Miki Aihara does, and for that I shall forever be thankful to her genius work. **

At the sound of her beloved's voice, Hatsumi jumped and gasped as she clutched onto baby Kazuki. "Ryoki, why are you being so unreasonable!" Hatsumi asked.

"I don't want you to associate yourself with him." He said simply.

"But he's my brother!" Hatsumi said. "I can't just forget about him in the blink of an eye."

"Are you willing to throw everything we've had away? Hatsumi you need to think properly." Ryoki said as she gently shook his head in dismay.

"I can't believe you're asking me this after all that has happened within the past 24 hours!" Hatsumi had to make sure that she neither gripped too hard or too little on the baby. She just couldn't believe the nerve he had.

"I don't know what you mean." Ryoki said as she ran his hand through is slightly oily hair.

"First I give birth, then I have to put on a polite mug to greet friends and family, and then when I wake up from a nap, my mother comes in and causes a ruckus, and then when I try and have just a split second of peaceful conversation with someone who isn't 2 days old, you come in and bombard me with false accusations!"

"I don't want you to speak to him ever again."

"Excuse me, but I really don't see what interference I could cause in your relationship with my sister. All I did was come and see how she is doing, and to meet nephew."

"I don't really feel comfortable with that."

"Ryoki, he's my brother. Since my father is rarely around, he's here to take his place and protect me and make sure that I'm doing okay. It's not like he's some kind of criminal with ulterior motives."

"I guess… you're right." Ryoki said, hiding his real suspicion behind a sigh. "I'm just stubborn and don't want you to get hurt Hatsumi." He said as he smiled down at her and his newly born son.

"Okay, so please don't panic when I'm around him." Hatsumi said as she looked seriously into her lovers eyes. "I want you to feel that you can trust me." She said as she reached out to grasp his hand in her small one.

"I'll try and relax." He said, thinking that it wasn't her that he didn't trust, it was her brother. "Well I've got to stop by my house and make sure the nursery is prepared. You'll be released tomorrow, so Mother want's to make sure everything is perfect." He said before kissing Hatsumi on top of her head, followed by his son. "I'll see you guys later." He said, absently nodding to Shinogu.

Once Ryoki was gone, Shinogu took baby Kazuki into his arms and smiled at the baby. When he looked up, he saw a worried expression on Hatsumi's face. "What's bugging you?" he asked.

"God where do I begin?" Hatsumi said, as she hid her face in her lap.

"C'mon, it's just a stressful time for you." He said. "Things look up for you." He said as he carefully got up and placed the baby into his cradle.

"I guess I can only hope for that kind of peace." Hatsumi said as she sighed out her tension before peering back at her brother sheepishly.

"This is just a really rough time for you now Hatsumi. I mean you've just had a baby, and your emotions are all crazed at the moment."

"Thanks Shinogu! I really do appreciate your kindness." She said before settling down for the evening.

A few days later, Hatsumi was back at the Tachibana household, settled down with Kazuki and the new nursery. Maiko was more than happy to assist with the baby. Everyone in the complex that had stopped by to congratulate her on the new borne commented that they wouldn't mind watching Kazuki at all if they needed someone to watch him.

Those days were crazy, smiling and being cordial to all the tenants. And talk about all the pies and casseroles people brought by. It was about to drive Hatsumi crazy. The only thing she was happy to have was Pocky and the Onigiri with salmon umeboshi. It was simple and easy, which is just what she liked. Except that recently, things hadn't been the simple and clean way that she enjoyed living life. Instead it had the strains of motherhood tugging at her equilibrium along with school and family issues and let's not forget the Tachibana's. It was all such a dramatic change in such a short period of time that Hatsumi didn't know what to do.

After only three months of having baby Kazuki alive and well in the world, Hatsumi came down with some odd illness. She was suffering from unpleasant stomach cramps, headaches, burning, fatigue, frequent mood swings. She finally decided to go to the doctor, with much thanks to Maiko nagging.

When she got the doctors office, Hatsumi filled out some forms. When she was called back, she was weighed (she was 118), had her temperature checked, along with her blood pressure. She then was lead into a room and was told that the doctor would be along in a moment.

When the doctor came in, Hatsumi told her all the symptoms that she was experiencing.

"Hmm…" the doctor said. "I believe you're suffering from stress and acute depression." Hatsumi watched the doctor jot down several short things on several sheets of paper. When she looked at Hatsumi she explained what she was doing. "I'm prescribing you with an antacid for the cramps, and a heavy duty headache medicine. I'm also going to refer you to a psychiatrist whom will evaluate you and then prescribe some anti-depressants to help stabilize your moods."

"Thank you doctor." Hatsumi said as she took the prescriptions and headed out to leave, but was stopped by the doctor.

"I strongly advise you to see a therapist for all those pent up emotions." She then smiled and left the room, leaving her free to go and relax and take in all this new information.

That evening when Ryoki came home, she was already starting her new medicine.

"What is this for?" he asked.

"My stomach cramps, and headaches which are all caused by stress." She said as she tossed the pills under her tongue before she took several sips of juice.

"You're not stressed." He said. "This is a bunch of shit." He said as he towered over Hatsumi. "There's nothing for you to be stressed out about."

"Excuse me, please don't talk about my body and emotions like they're yours." She said blandly, not at all in the mood to deal with him.

"Don't talk back to me." He yelled.

"Well I wouldn't if you weren't such a control freak." She said as she walked towards the nursery.

"You have nothing to be stressed about is all I'm saying."

She turned around, her eyes blazing. "Excuse me." She said slowly, making sure that every consonate and vowel were enunciated. "I'm a 16 year old mother, who is taking care of **_our _**son, and earning an education over the internet, but I also have to deal with all of your nonsense!" she then turned around and locked herself away in the nursery where she knew Ryoki wouldn't come and bother her. Since Kazuki had been born, he'd shown very little interest in him. He seemed to prefer school and sex over their own child.

She walked over to the crib and leaned against the sides, gazing down at her beautiful baby boy. "Kazu what am I going to do?" she asked.

**_Run away…?_**

**A/N: Okay, so I'm finally updating. You guys should be so happy! I've been really sick lately, and recently had my knee drained of fluid… I fell and landed on it… rather tripped over a bag in class, but moving on. I've been really sick, and can't seem to build my immune system back up so I keep coming down with colds and shit. It's quite draining, so I hope you'll forgive me for not updating. But I did put some time in this when I was feeling operationable. Please read and review!**

**Love you!**

**Teri Baumer**


	10. Disapear

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hot Gimmick. Miki Aihara does. So deal!**

* * *

**_Run away…_**

She heard the words skitter across her mind. She didn't know what to do anymore. The stress of Kazu and the stress with Ryoki, it was all becoming too much for her to handle. She would never abandon her son, but Ryoki was another matter. Maybe if she disappeared for a bit with Kazu, perhaps Ryoki would see that she was serious, and change his ways. She shrugged and smiled. "It's worth a shot, right Kazu?" she said softly to her little boy.

When it was clear the next day, Hatsumi contacted Azusa. She knew that he was living alone and that he liked kids. She also knew that he hated Ryoki with a passion. She was sure that he'd let her bunk with him.

"So can I?" she asked after she explained her situation to him.

"Why not. I like giving that ass a hard time." he said. "Come over later. Have Maiko come with you. I wanted to see her any way." He said.

"I'll see you later." She said before hanging up the phone.

"Maiko!" Hatsumi called. She waited for the maid to come. She sat her down and explained the plan to her.

"Are you sure you really want to do that to the young master?" she asked.

"I think it's the only way to get him to realize his flaws." Hatsumi said. "I don't want to marry a man that won't truly listen to what I say." She said.

"Okay, I'll help you." Maiko said with a smile. The two women then preceded with packing two bags, one with baby Kazuki's things, and the other with Hatsumi's.

While they headed to Azusa's Maiko decided that she'd be on Hatsumi's side. "I'll make sure to bring by some baby formula and stuff every so often. I'll just make it seem like I'm heading out for a date." She smiled and winked at Hatsumi.

"Maiko, I think that you're the only other sane person around sometimes!" Hatsumi said before hugging the young woman tightly.

When they got to Azusa's, Hatsumi went to the guest room where she'd be sleeping and set up the little play pen for Kazu. He'd be sleeping there, but she thought he'd be okay if she used some pillows as barriers to keep him secure.

Once she was all unpacked and settled in, she walked into the living room to find Azusa and Maiko in an intense lip lock. Hatsumi had had no idea that those two were TOGETHER! It was a shocker. She didn't know what to do except clear her throat. "Excuse me?" she asked timidly. "I didn't mean to interrupt."

The two love birds pulled apart, Azusa looking miffed, and Maiko flustered. "We were just…" Maiko began to say, but then sighed, knowing that Hatsumi really didn't care.

"I think it's cute." Hatsumi said. "I'm glad you're together. Maiko I think you could be of some good to Azusa!"

"Now wait just a second missy. Just what did that mean?" he asked.

"Nothing." Both girls said, and then turning to each other laughed.

Azusa turned towards Hatsumi and smiled. "Oh you need to hear this news." He said with a devilish grin on his face.

"What is it?" she asked, uncertainty in her voice.

"Subaru and Akane were caught after church in the courtyard behind that statue having hot raunchy sex." He said with a chuckle.

The only thing that Hatsumi could muster up was a sagging jaw. "How… very… unholy of them." She said after a few long seconds.

"Oh yeah, and man was the minister pissed. He "excommunicated" them from his church." Azusa chuckled some more.

"Mom must be so pissed." Hatsumi said. "I should go call Akane." She said.

"Don't, she and Subaru ran off." Azusa said. "Dunno where to though." He said. When he saw Hatsumi's worried gaze he immediately added, "I'm sure they're okay. Akane is super responsible."

Sighing Hatsumi put on a force grin. "You're right." She said. She smiled weakly and told Azusa that she was going to go take a nap. She went back in the spare room where her son was sleeping peacefully and smiled. She sat on the side of the bed and flipped open her phone. There was a text message from Ryoki.

**_Hatsumi where the HELL are you! Come back now!_**

Sighing, Hatsumi replied giving him a solid "NO." She wouldn't go back until he realized that he wasn't treating her properly.

* * *

**A/N: I'm so sorry for not updating in 3 months! WTF is wrong w/ me? I am sorry it's so short. This all could be due to the fact that vol. 11 isn't out… I'm sorry that my creativity has been dry lately. **

**Please don't abandon me! **

**Love you guys!**

**Teri**


	11. Reunion in the Baby Aisle!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hot Gimmick. It is a creation of Miki Aihara…**

**Now please guys, I know I haven't updated in forever… and I have had this story up for a year… but you need to know, I had Knee Surgery on the 17th of April, and I can't do much. Plus, I've been drug induced w/ pain medicine… I've almost died b/c of the first pain killer they gave me, b/c of a possible allergic reaction. Sooo cut me some slack.**

* * *

After the next few weeks, Hatsumi woke up to what had become a usual routine for her. Her alarm signal was of course baby Kazuki's cry. Despite her decision she felt a heaviness in her heart. Perhaps leaving Ryoki wasn't for the best. She knew that the baby had become restless since she had gone into hiding. She didn't know how long she could keep Kazuki away from Ryoki. But she didn't want to leave him alone with Ryoki either, and giving up and going back to that gloomy sadness wasn't what she wanted. She had to be strong.

Hatsumi took Kazuki into the bathroom with her. She decided that the two of them deserved a nice warm bubble bath. It ended up being a pretty fun time, with lots of giggles, and splashing. She simply felt relieved that she had her baby boy with her.

After the bath, when the two were dried and dress, they headed out into Azusa's living room, smiling when they found him on the sofa watching television.

"Hey how did you sleep?" Azusa asked, as he walked over to Hatsumi, taking Kazuki from her arms, so he could hold him.

"I slept wonderfully. So did Kazu. You've got a really nice place here Azusa." She said with a smile.

"Thanks, with all the money I've made with modeling, I can afford it." He suddenly went very quiet.

"What is it?" Hatsumi asked?

"Ryoki stopped by, looking for you. I lied of course. He seemed pretty frantic."

"He left me a voice mail, and I messaged him, saying no. He just doesn't understand that I'm not his slave! I don't deserve to be treated this way!" she said, as she clenched her fists, and huffed.

"Hey, how about you and I, and Kazuki go out today to a park. You can wear sunglasses, and a hat to hide yourself." He said with a smile. "I think the little tike would like it!"

Hatsumi smiled and agreed. She grabbed the diaper bag, and a hat and shades for herself. They headed out, Azusa holding Kazuki. They sure made a wonderful site, but she knew that she stilled loved Ryoki dearly.

When they were at the park, Azusa took Kazuki to the swings, and played with him until he fell asleep. He came back, carrying the sleeping boy, with a slightly tired look on his face. "That was fun!" he said.

"You two look great together!" she said. A huge smile lit her face up when she thought up something. "Why don't you be Kazuki's guardian? You'd be perfect if anything misfortunate happened to me." She said. She watched as he took this in. She waited with nervous anticipation, and relaxed when a lazy smile curved on his lips. "Hell yeah! I love this kid!" he said.

After some time talking, baby Kazuki woke up, with a fussy face. Hatsumi took him from Azusa and changed his dirty diaper. After that, he was still quite fussy. She looked for a bottle of formula, but couldn't find any. "Azusa? Do you think you can hold on to him while I go to the grocery store quickly to pick up some formula for him?"

"Sure it's not a problem." He said as he again took the baby. He watched as she ran off in a slightly frantic speed walk. When she was finally gone, he pulled out his phone and dialed Ryoki's number. After several rings, the dolt picked up. "What?" he asked, his voice hoarse.

"Dude, Hatsumi is at the grocery store. I saw her walking there." He said, avoiding mentioning the fact that he had been hiding her from him.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS!" he asked, his voice still hoarse, but no longer sad.

"Yeah, if you really want her back, and have actually developed some common sense, you'll go after her and apologize." He said before hanging up.

As she walked through the unfamiliar grocery store, that happened to be very crowded, she noticed that there were no signs labeling the category of items in the aisle. She had to go through each one, and finally when she hit the sixth aisle, she was able to relax a bit. She found the baby formula and noticed that there was a sale on wipes and diapers too. She grabbed some stuff, and then some bottled water to use to mix the formula. As she carried the basket full of baby goods, she rummaged through her purse for her debit card. Since she wasn't paying attention to where she was walking, she accidentally hit a person. She staggered backwards, and looked up, ready to apologize. The words froze when she saw who it was.

"Hatsumi." Ryoki said, his voice hoarse, his face covered with stubble, his hair in a total mess, while his eyes were blood shot, which looked as if it were from crying.

She just stood there, in total and utter shock. She tried to breathe, but it was as if the air in the store had thickened into some kinda smog, making it practically impossible to get into her lungs.

"Hatsumi." He said again, before collapsing to his knees in front of her. He rested his forehead against her knee's, as he began to silently cry. She couldn't make herself do anything. Watching him cry was breaking her heart.

"Hatsumi. Please, come back." He said brokenly. "I realized how much you mean to me. How much I love you, and how much I need you in my life." He lifted his gaze to hers, and saw that her eyes were wide in shock. "Please, I love you. Can't you see how much I love and need you?" he said on a croak. "I promise to treat you better. I didn't see how much of an ass I had been. I'll change, just as long as you'll come back to me." He said, his breath shuddering out with his sobs in which he was trying to hold back.

After several long moments, Hatsumi crouched down in front of him, and cupped his face in both hands, allowing their gazes to meet. "Do you really mean that you'll treat me better, like a human and not like your slave?" she asked, her voice barely a whisper. She saw him nod, and she knew that the only reason he couldn't speak was because he was overcome with emotions. She smiled, as she wiped away his tears with a gentle finger. She gave him a teary smile before bending her head down to his, capturing his lips in a tender kiss. He grabbed her to him, holding her tight, kissing her back, just as sweet and gently as she had done.

When they parted, their foreheads resting against each others, they smiled. Hatsumi had tears rolling down her face, but she stilled smiled. "I missed you so much." She said.

Ryoki kissed her again before pulling a box out. "I never want to lose you again Hatsumi." He said as he pulled out a ring, with a pink sapphire in the shape of a heart, with two diamonds next to it on either side of it. The band was silver, with tiny stars engraved into it, and she began to cry even more.

"Please marry me." He said. "and be with me forever." he said. He watched her, his body tense as he waited for her answer. After what seemed like minutes, Hatsumi nodded to him before giving him a teary yes. He slipped the ring on her finger before kissing her. They were startled when they heard a crowd cheering and applauding. The two looked around and saw that the shoppers had been watching them.

"Finally." Azusa said as he broke through the crowd, with baby Kazuki in his arms, and a bottle in the baby's mouth. "You're back together."

* * *

**A/N: I know this took forever for me to update, but as I said before hand, that I have been busy, and resting and under some stress. Please note that my life doesn't revolve around fanfiction. I still hope you'll continue to read this story and my other stories. Please read and review!**

**Teri Baumer**


End file.
